1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved high torque planetary drive utilizing a ball bearing, traction application as the speed reduction means and, principally, to an improved ball bearing reduction transmission that incorporates an adjustable bearing support and traction mechanism for input speeds of over 20,000 RPM.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved method of RPM, torque and mechanical power transmission that utilizes standard, production ball bearing assemblies as the major transmission component, thus eliminating extensive engineering design requirements for two piece outer races and special bearing parts while providing a reduction transmission exhibiting extremely efficient operating characteristics. The utilization of the standard ball bearing in this invention as a drive component, allows the ball structure to overcome the increased drag due to a jam or hard stop by allowing the balls to slip and continue rolling within the bearing structures with little or no damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to past traction transmissions, the object of this ball bearing, traction application, is to improve upon the performance of previous speed reduction designs to provide an extremely low starting torque, smooth and vibration free operation at bearing component speeds over 20,000 RPM for extended periods of time. The invention also reduces the amount of direct pressure between the rolling elements and output shaft components that is associated with most traction drives while eliminating the need for traction increasing fluids.
In industrial applications, particularly those used for fans and electric motor driven drills, output speed has been sacrificed for an increase in torque. Speed reduction designs cited in the aforementioned references have not addressed high speed operation. Examples of published speeds in these references are between 1000 and 2000 RPM for the input shaft and 400 to 800 RPM for the output shaft. Inefficiencies of these designs include, loose and unbalanced output shaft couplings, heavily bushed contact surfaces between the input shaft and the output shaft and excessive positive pressure exerted upon the output shaft and the rotating ball structures. These inefficiencies have proved to be destructive, causing vibration, excessive bearing temperatures and the disintegration of the ball bearing assembly, particularly, when input shaft and bearing component speeds approach 20,000 RPM and output shaft speeds that approach 10,000 RPM.